Intentions" Part 4
by DTroi57
Summary: fourth part of the second story in the Enemy's Mask Trilogy


Chapter 20

The transmission ended and Will turned his attention to the mission briefing he'd been working on prior to his call to Deanna. But after an hour of rereading the same paragraph over and over again...he gave up, and tossed the padd into his carryall. He decided to contact Erik Pressman and notify him that his wife would be joining him, not knowing what the housing situation would be once he arrived. After nearly 15 minutes of trying to get a clear channel, Will finally reached the communications center at the conference facility on Astrax. He'd discovered along the way that the conference was actually a series of seminars, and debates, on a variety of subjects. Starfleet intended that he and Erik Pressman attend informational seminars on the activities of the Klingons and Romulans along the neutral zone, and any relevant debates concerning the resolution of the problem. In addition to the Terrans, and the Martosians, there would be a delegation from several member worlds...including the Vulcans, the Ferengi, the Andorians, and the Jarada. Deanna's homeworld, Beatzed, woulkd be represented by Starfleet, therefore by Riker himself and Erik Pressman. The chirp of the runabout's computer, signaled that his call had gone through. Within second Erik Pressman's face appeared before him.

"Will Riker! What a surprise...I hadn't expected to hear from you until you arrived here. What's happened? Is there a problem?" Will smiled slightly,

"Hello Captain. No there's no problem. I just wanted to discuss what living arrangements have been made for the duration of the conference. My personal circumstances have changed and as of a few moments ago, my wife will be joining me. Can you find housing for us?" Pressman's face went from a smile to an expression of shock...

"Did you just say that your "WIFE" is joining you? You the perpetual bachelor and ladies man, got married? I don't believe it? Who is she?? Do I know her?? Congratulations, man!!" Will was flabbergasted at Pressman's reaction. The last thing he'd expected was congeniality. Erik Pressman had been busted to captain, on the basis of HIS testimony at his hearing regarding the "Pegasus". Will had expected him to be civil, but little more. This man was actually friendly...

"Captain, about the trial and all..."Will began. Pressman held up a hand...

"Nevermind Will. Water under the bridge. It's over and done with, I've accepted the consequences of my actions, and have gotten on with my life. It appears that you have done the same...now who is the lucky lady?" Pressman rubbed his hands together and smiled...

"Deanna Troi, you met her on the Enterprise...She's the Ship's Counselor." Will said the name proudly..."She became Deanna Riker, just yesterday, sir." Pressman frowned...

"That pretty little Betazoid with the fathomless black eyes?" Will nodded smiling. "Ahhh, a real beauty if memory serves me. No time for a honeymoon? Will you're slipping....No problem...you'll have a four room bungalow all to yourselves...I'll find another for myself. The address is 17 Pileusa Street, at the North end of the main campus." At Will's curious expression, Pressman explained.

"The Martosians decided to hold the conference on the grounds of the university in in their largest city...Andelux. It's beautiful, very similar to the university on Betazed, your wife should feel right at home. Congratulations again, Will. I'll meet with you here on Astrax, just contact me when you get settled when you arrive. Pressman out."

Will Riker sat staring at the terminal somewhat in a state of shock..."Who was that man?" He wondered aloud.Pressman's attitude had thrown him...He'd actually been friendly! He sighed...It was turning out to be a far more interesting assignment than he'd anticipated. Deanna would be a welcome presence too, one that he hadn't expected. If only she really was okay. She'd looked drained. Will sighed..."Better get some sleep Riker." He thought, then set about preparing his ship to contiue on autopilot. That done, Will Riker climbed into a bunk and fell asleep.

Chapter 21

The elGian transport, Lianasi cruised through the Ardelus sector at warp 1. She was a relatively new vessel capable of carrying a massive payload, when her cargo bays were completely full. On this trip, they were full to capacity...with medical supplies, and food intended for a colony of exobiologists on Boloris 5, a small planet in the D'Reyas system. They were also carrying a crew complement of 45 and 174 scientists, and biologists: the replacement colonists for the original colonists who'd been on Boloris 5 for three years...The captain of the Lianasi was nervous, he'd heard about the border attacks in this sector...and his ship was carrying prime cargo. Bex Dalton, hoped that nothing unusual would happen, that this would be just another routine trip...transfer one group and their cargo, pick up another group, and leave. So far, that's what had transpired...nothing. He replicated a cup of black coffee and sank into his command chair. Thirty six hours...and he'd be heading home.

Less than a thousand kilometers away, two cloaked vessels: one Romulan, one Klingon were monitoring the movements of the Lianasi. The Romulan vessel, the e'Ledras, looked battle scarred and her Klingon counterpart, the N'Khtar, looked no better. Both ships were heavily armed, and ready to do battle. Both had their sensors on wide sweep, no other vessels, were in sensor range. The two renegade ships closed the gap between their ships and the transport, closing to within 50 kilometers. The Romulan ship took the point position, and in the same instant as the Klingon vessel....she decloaked.

Bex Dalton and his crew sprang into action...

"Red alert! Hail the Romulan and Klingon vessels...be sure that they know that we are on a mission of mercy.. " His first officer Trace Peckham turned ..."They know why we're out here sir, and I think we have exactly what they want." Dalton, knew in his heart that Peckham was probably right...but he just didn't want to give in...lose his ship and cargo. He'd fight the bastards if he HAD to, but secretly he hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Hail them dammit, " Dalton shouted as a disruptor blast rocked the ship, followed in quick succession by three more blasts, each seemingly more intense than the first.

"Shields down to 30 % sir. The tactical officer screamed as the console behind him erupted in flames. His face registered shock as a shard of the console pierced his heart from the back. The young officer's body collapsed slowly over his console, his eyes glazed in death. Sparks and smoke erupted from the aft stations...

Below deck, passengers were thrown from their beds from the force of the blasts. Children cried for their mothers, and ship's personnel kissed their families and headed for their duty stations. On the bridge of both enemy vessels, the commanders licked their lips in anticipation of the payment they would receive for this massive shipment of supplies. The Klingon vessel, N'Khtar, fired another round into the transport then hailed them. He received no reponse...

"Hail our comrade and tell Phaedras to break off his attack, and prepare to board our quarry." The tactical officer keyed in the access code to the e'Ledras comm system, but before he could complete the transmission, the ship was rocked by a massive explosion....

"On screen!" L'Hartok bellowed. The screen winked into life, showing nothing but debris where the transport once existed......

"Dok'che!!!" I knew he could not be trusted! Hail the e'Ledras, get me Bastrok....NOW!!!" While he waited for the transmission to go through, L'Hartok began to formulate a plan to explain this to thier thrid partner. He'd been counting on this latest shipment to secure his fortune, and give them some breathing space...but now...

L'Hartok? You wished to speak to me?" Bastrok's oily voice penetrated the Klingons thoughts. His head snapped to the screen...

"You idiot...Who told you to destroy that damned transport??? The entire shipment was lost....along with 219 federations citizens...!! Pressman said NO deaths!!!"

"But L'Hartok, my dear, dear friend...I didn't lose the shipment...only the people. Now what is the problem?" Bastrok laughter could be heard echoing over the comm channel. L'Hartok shivered at the sound.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 22

"The first seminar will convene at 10:00 hours, Commander. An attache from theMartosian consulate will arrive at 0:9:30 hrs, to escort you, here to the Conference Center. He will have all of the briefing materials for you at that time. You will be given adequate time beforethe actual seminar begins to preview an outline of the contents of the briefing folder." Will Riker stood beside the young man sent by the conference officials, outside the University of Martox Conference Center. He was trying to look at least partially interested in what the man had to say. His mind was elsewhere, however, knowing that Deanna's shuttle was just an hour and a half away. "Commander?" Will felt a tug on his sleeve..."Sir?"

The heat of a blush crept up Will's neck and flooded his face,

"What? Oh, please excuse me. I'm a little distracted. I didn't mean to be rude. What did you ask?"

"I asked if the bungalow to which you and your wife had been assigned was toyour liking, sir." He paused, looking expectantly at the commander, clearly awaiting an affirmative answer. He was sure it was forthcoming, since the conference officials had goneabove and beyond the necessities, providing the delegates with supremely comfortable lodgings.

"They bungalows are superb...You've even stocked them with food items, forthose of us who like to cook, and you knew about my wife joining me. How is that? I just foundout myself yesterday...." Will was definitely curious, it seemed that these people had taken greatpains to discover the personal preferences of all of the invited delegates, and knew a great dealabout each of them.

"Nothing sinister about that Commander." the young man smiled. "Captain Pressman contacted my office late last evening, and informed my staff of her arrival. She's aBetazoid, is that correct?" At Will's nod, he continued. "Good, then the garden in back of yourbungalow should suit her sir. We also took the liberty to stock meditation candles and right aboutnow, fresh flowers and plants are being delivered." Will's broad smile, caused the Martosian tosmile again in return, as he shook hands with the man.

"Thank you....I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Gradyl, sir."

"Yes... then thank you Gradyl, I'm sure that my wife will appreciate your effortson her behalf. Now if there's nothing else...I want to get to the Transport Authority, and wait forher to arrive."

"I've nothing else commander. I hope that your stay here is productive as wellas satisfying. Goodbye Commander Riker." The two men shook hands and took their leave ofone another. Will called for a transport vehicle, and was on his way 10 minutes later, when itpulled up in front of the Conference Center. He arrived at the Transport Authority some 20minutes later. Will checked his chrono, it was 16:00 hours; he had just under an hour to wait Deanna to arrive. The transport authority was a huge complex...servicing more than 150 shuttle arrivals and departures daily, so the first order of business would be to find out where the shuttle from Betazed would arrive. The times and flight numbers were posted on a vid screen in the center of the lobby, on a large viewer, as well as on small screens set into posts every 30 feet apart throughout the terminal. He looked carefully at the list of arriving vessels at 16:55 hours...Deanna's shuttle was...he blinked...it was arriving 30 minutes ahead of schedule! She'd be here in less than 20 minutes, at a gate just down the concourse.

Will headed for the gate...and joined a small group of civilians who were awaiting the shuttle's arrival as well. As he leaned against a pillar about ten yards from the gate, to wait for his imzadi, a hand slapped down ion his shoulder, causing him to whirl around. He grabbed the owner if that hand and pulled him up close...Will's eyes widened as he recognized the face that he held two inches from his own!

"Chase Matthews!!! I can't believe it! What are you doing here on Astrax!! God ! I haven't seen you in...nearly 20 years!!! What have you been doing???" Matthews grinned...

"I'll tell you if you let go of my shirt, Riker..." Will gasped and let the man stand on his own two feet.

"Sorry...I just reacted when you grabbed me, Chase. Now what are you doing here?" Will and Chase Matthews had been roommates during their senior year at the academy...and had raised hell every chance they got. Chase was a weapons specialist, then, and Will a pilot. They'd practically been inseparable, studying, playing poker, chasing women...the usual antics of young, good looking men. Both had the reputation for having the prettiest young ladies on their arms.

"Well, Willie-Boy, it's like this....I've been assigned to the Federation to act as a liason with the Martosians. I set this whole thing up, my boy...and now that it's about to begin...I can go home, back to my nice safe little desk job, in Santa Barbara. Got a family too, a wife and two kids. Imagine that, ME a father..." Chase smiled ...looking for Will's left hand...which just happened to be in his pocket.

"Come on , Riker. Give.....Are you? Unbelievable....Will, do you have three hundred credits??? Come on...Do you?" Matthews was looking over Will's shoulder, a wild expression on his face.

"Yes I do, but why? What are we betting on? Chase have you lost your mind?" Will turned to see what he was looking at.

"OK, I'll bet you your three hundred credits that you can't make a date with that incredibly gorgeous brunette, standing beside the archway. Wow she is perfect...what a figure, and that hair! Bet she has blue eyes too." Will turned to see this "perfect" woman...and there standing beside the archway, was Deanna. And she did indeed look gorgeous, and just a tad lost.

"You mean the one wearing the short skirt with the fabulous legs?"

"That's the one! Damn your eyes Riker, is it a bet?" Will decided to string his old friend along for a few minutes...he focused on his wife, and sent....

~~~~~Imzadi, you look lovely...l've missed you. He watched as she jumped slightly, then began looking around.

~~~~Just follow my lead alright? I'm playing a joke on an old friend....

Will turned to Chase. I'll take that bet, but I'll add 50 credits, because I'm not going to get a date...I'm going to get a kiss."

"A kiss??? Yeah right! You're good Will. But not that good!" Chase laughed..."But I'll take your money nonetheless." The two men shook hands and Will walked away, leaving Chase to watch from a distance, laughing silently.

Deanna didn't quite understand what Will was up to , or where he was. The crowd had thickened and she was too short to see him above their heads. She waited...and as the people in front of her moved aside...there he was...walking towards her...

~~~~Pretend we've never met.

~~~~All right.

Gods he looked so good ! Had it only been two days since she'd last seen him? Her heart was pounding...

"I've missed you, love." He said as he walked up and stood before her. He took in her appearance, She was wearing short black skirt, sheer hose, and black pumps. The skirt was topped by a cherry red jacket, nipping in slightly at the waist, and falling to just below her hips. it was open revealing a white lace blouse that wrapped loosely across her body, tying at the back, falling loosely over her abdomen, hiding the small rounding that Will knew was there. The deep vee created by the wrapped sides of the blouse, gave a tantalising peek at her cleavage. She looked incredibly beautiful, her face flushed, and a wide smile beginning to break across her lovely features. He'd never get tired of looking at her.

"Just nodd, smile and shake my hand." Deanna did as he asked...

"See the man that shook my hand?" Deanna nodded..

"Yes."

"He was my roomate senior year at the academy. I haven't seen him in twenty two years. He made a bet with me that I couldn't get a kiss from you. See I didn't get a chance to tell him who you are." Will stopped as Deanna's eyes met his...

"Oh the hell with him..." Will gently pulled Deanna into his arms, and slowly lowered his head, brushing her lips with his. "I'm glad you're here." He whispered against the softness of her lips.

"So am I." Will kissed her again, deeper, more fully. Deanna slipped her hands up to his shoulders and clung to him. Will glanced over her head, he could see Chase Matthews shaking his fist, and reaching into his pocket. He broke away from Deanna, and smiled down at her flushed face..

"Come on, let's go put Chase out of his misery. He has a shuttle to catch in the morning, and his wife will kill him if he loses that 350 credits." He laughed out loud as Deanna looked up at him...and stopped in her tracks.

"Two kisses from me were only worth 350 credits??? I'm insulted." Her onyx eyes were sparkling.... "William Thomas Riker, what would you have bet if it hadn't been me?" Will hugged her close to his side...

"Imzadi, your kisses are priceless! And if it hadn't been you...I'd have told Chase that I was happily married to the most beautiful pregnant woman in the galaxy, and to put his credits away." He kissed her lips quickly and looked up in time to see Chase Matthews start on his way to greet them.

They met him in the middle of the concourse...Will held Deanna's hand in his, a fact that Chase didn't miss. He shook his head as he stepped up to shake Will's hand, slipping the credit voucher into his palm. Will winked at Deanna and smiled...

"Chase old man...would you like me to introduce this stunningly beautiful lady?" He smiled as Deanna blushed becomingly.

"Absolutely, Will my boy. Miss...ah...This guy is very smooth...be careful, he's a silver tongued devil." Matthews smiled an even white toothed grin...his green eyes sparkling as he looked her up and down. "Lovely outfit, by the way...very flattering."

Deanna smiled back, her fingers tightening on Will's hand...

~~~He DOES know you, imzadi ! Even after 20+ plus years !

Will looked down at her, his eyes widened...

~~~Watch out "Little One" you'll have to pay for cracks like that later on...

Deanna grinned in return...

~~~~I'm counting on it, Commander.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us...um...Commander Riker? Is that right??"

"Er...yes of course. Chase Matthews, may I present, " he looked at Deanna. "May I present Deanna Troi-Riker, my wife."

Matthews looked at Will then at Deanna. "Did you say your...WIFE??? You!! Will Riker, lady killer extraordinaire? Married ??? I can't believe it!"

Will held up both of their hands, their wedding rings flashed in the bright lights.

"Congratulations, so how long have you been married? Any kids??" Before either Will or Deanna could answer, Chase continued enthusiastically. "Let's go and have dinner, we'll catch up and I'll show you my little sluggers!"

Will met Deanna's eyes. She looked a little tired.

~~~~Are you too tired, imzadi? You've had a long day.

~~~~We're fine, besides I have to eat soon anyway, I'm feeling a little lightheaded. Deanna swayed a little, clutching his arm a little tighter.

"Chase, let's find a place close by. Deanna is a little tired, and we need to get some food into her asap. All right?" Matthews nodded looking closely at Will's wife...yep, she looked a little green.

"When's the little one due, Will?" At their surprised expressions, he laughed out loud... "It's simple, every time my wife Andrea is pregnant, she gets the same way when she's hungry; pale, dizzy. You know, "funny", and besides you do have the look, that glow." He offered Deanna his elbow, "M'lady, food awaits."

"Why thank you, kind sir!" Deanna smiled, she liked this gentle giant of a man. He seemed so open and friendly, that it was no surprise that he and Will got along so well. "Our babies are due in just about 6 1/2 months, thank you."

Chase smiled twice as wide, "Twins? That's amazing! Then we'd better get you a very special dinner."

The three of them walked out of the terminal after Will collected Deanna's bags...He stowed them in a secured area at the transport desk, and handed Deanna the claim chip. Then they headed outside into the cool evening air and walked a block to an intimate Martosian restaurant.

Chapter 23

"Mr. Data, report." Picard stood in front of his command chair, looking in dismay at the viewscreen. The debris from some unlucky vessel floated freely in space, 50 kilometers in front of the Enterprise.

"Captain, sensors indicate that the debris is from an e'lGian vessel. I have accessed Starfleet's database, in order to determine the identity of the vessel, sir. The vessel was called the "Lianasi". Her Captain was a "Bex Dalton", a humanoid. Dalton had been in command for a little over three years. At present, the vessel was being used for the transport of various nonmilitary cargoes. On this particular mission, the Lianasi was carrying a large cargo of medical supplies and food, bound for Boloris 5. They ship had a crew complement of 45. But, sir....it was also carrying 174 federation scientists."

Picard stood quietly beside Data, his mind in turmoil as he felt the deaths of everyone of those 219 people. If only they'd gotten here sooner, perhaps this tragedy could have been prevented.

"The identity of the ship responsible for the destruction of the Lianasi?" He waited, knowing the answer before Data spoke. Data turned to Picard, his pale amber eyes wide and unemotional.

"Captain, based upon the traces of antiproton and ketion radiation, it is reasonable to conclude that both a Romulan and Kligon vessel were responsible for this attack, sir. The pattern fits the modus operandi of the recent border attacks, Captain."

"Contact Commander Riker, inform him of this latest attack. Tell him also, that we will be back on patrol along the border; the Perseus and the Oddyssey are alreay in position." Picard wondered if the attack could have been prevented had he sent the two ships ahead sooner....

"Continue to monitor the area...I'll be in my ready room."

"Aye sir."

On Astrax........

"Understood Data, I'll be monitoring all reports from here. Tell the captain that Deanna has arrived and is doing well. I'll report in tomorrow after the first of the seminars has concluded...Riker out."

Will was stretched out on the sofa in the living room of the small bungalow, waiting for Deanna to finish her bath. His mind replayed the events of the evening...as he took in the tastefull decorated room. The sofa was at least 7 feet long, and dominated one wall of the room. Facing it was a wall of windows that in daylight, offered a beautiful view of the tree lined street on which the bungalows were located. They were some sort of flowering varieties...whose blossoms looked like a rainbow of millions of pastel butterflies frozen in place. The scent was tropical, and soothing as the breeze filtered through the curtains to wash over him. Now, in the dark of night, the windows were covered by rich panels of a native lacework, that stirred gently in the breeze.

He, Deanna, and Chase had walked a block from the transit authority terminal to a small restaurant. They'd ordered their meals and cool drinks. Deanna sat close beside Will holding his hand on the snowy whiteness of the tablecloth. She sat quietly, listening intently, as he chatted enthuisiastically with Chase, reminiscing about their academy days and about the long road that had eventually led to his and Deanna's marriage. Although initially she was friendly and interested in the conversation, Deanna grew progressively quieter during the meal, her gaze on Will's face as her thoughts drifted. She was tired, and needed so much to talk with Will....but held herself quiet and waited.

It was as dessert was cleared, that Will had realised how tired she was and what was bothering her. Will recalled the sweeping sense of exhaustion that had emanated from her as he stood up, drawing the evening to a close. He and Deanna had said goodbye to Chase Matthews, promising to contact him when the twins were born. They'd collected her bags, hailed a transport and headed to the university and the bungalow. Deanna had slid into the curve of his arm and fell asleep, almost as soon as the vehicle began to move. She'd awakened when they stopped before their bungalow, and headed directly for the bathroom after he'd opened the door, murmuring something about a cup of tea when she finished taking a hot bath. That had been nearly 45 minutes ago...

~~~~Dee? Are you all right?

~~~~Yes, I'm sorry I took so long, but the water felt so good. I'll be right out, make me some "lapnas" please?

~~~~Sure.

Will soon had two steaming mugs on the table as Deanna emerged wearing his old blue bathrobe. It enveloped her from neck to toes and covered her hands. She stood silently rolling the cuffs back to expose her hands. She was flushed pink from her bath, and her hair was knotted carelessly on the top of her head. Damp tendrils clung to the skin of her neck. Will looked intently at Deanna, then walked to her, drawing her close against him. She slipped easily and silently into his embrace, a shuddering sigh escaped her throat. She buried her face in Will's chest as hot tears stung her eyes. They didn't speak, just stood there holding one another, each drinking in the comforting presence of the other. Will felt the brush of Deanna's mind in his and opened to her. She was frightened. He pulled back, looking down at her.

"Why, Dee? What are you afraid of?" Deanna pulled away and turned, walking towards the windows. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, and she took a deep breath. Will waited...hoping that she would open up and share her pain. He regretted that she was unable to sense his emotions...at least not clearly.

"Sweetheart, tell me about the dream." Deanna's back stiffened....and she gasped. Will felt the dagger of anguish that swept over her. Deanna didn't turn, just kept her eyes on the blackness of the window....and began to cry. Will stepped up behind her, pressing close..his hands on her shoulders. Deanna gasped and whirled on him..."DON'T!!"

Will stepped back...dropping his hands.

"Dee? Talk to me. Tell me why you're so scared. I can feel it love, I can feel the pain, the fear...the.........shame? What do you have to be ashamed of?" He reached out and grasped her hands...Tell me about the nightmare Deanna. That is what this is all about isn't it?" Deanna nodded "Yes" her whisper was barely audible.

"I don't know if I can.....it makes me feel sick inside...panicky"

"I'm here, love. Nothing and no one else is here. You're safe. Paxa said that you haven't told anyone...and that you blocked your mother? Is this true?" She nodded...

"Yes. She would be wounded. She couldn't possibly accept or understand. Her voice was barely audible. "Will? Promise me something?"

"Anything, Imzadi."

"Promise me that you won't interrupt me, or say anything until I'm finished. If I stop, I don't know if I can continue. When I'm finished...that's the end of it...I'll not tell the story again. All right?"

"I promise."

Deanna turned and sat in a large wing chair opposite the sofa, gesturing for Will to sit down. He did so, first handing Deanna the cup of "lapnas". He watched as she centered, tucked her feet beneath her...and began. In a voice deepened and made huskier by emotion, Deanna began to tell of her dream.

"I'm on the stairs of the barracks. I had been summoned by a Romulan guard, to clean his quarters. I didn't want to go...I was scared...but I didn't know why. He was sitting in a chair beside a fireplace...wearing his uniform. When I came in, he ordered me to draw a bath and undress. I was frightened...and cold. The guard revolted me, and didn't want to take my clothes off. He laughed..."Oh really?? Well last night, you begged me to take them off with my teeth...and I did. You..." She paused trying to control her emotions... "He said..."You screamed like a bitch in heat when I entered you...now, take them off and get on your knees...you Betazoid slut!" I didn't remember then...but I do now...it was true Will. Because of the drugs, I did beg...but now I was a terrified child. He reached out and tore my shift from me, forcing me to my knees... trying to make me take him into my mouth. I couldn't, wouldn't do it...he got progressively angrier. Finally he gave up and backhanded me across the face, then dragged me to the bed, and threw me onto it." Deanna's voice caught, and tears spilled over...she was gasping...her eyes wide and dilated as she relived her fear. Will moved as if to rise....she put out a palm to stop him. "I fought him...kicking, scratching, biting...so he began to hit me with his fists...until I couldn't move my arms or legs. He threw me over onto my face, pressing me into the coverlet. Then.....then...he...spread my legs and ....." Will closed his eyes, knowing what she was about to say..and knowing that he didn't want to hear it. "Thrust himself into me...." Deanna sat stiffly in the chair tears streaming down her face, silent sobs shook her tiny frame. "The pain .........was so intense, I ..............couldn't breathe...I wanted to die...I begged him to stop...but he kept moving. I stopped fighting...the pain so bad that I must have fainted. When I came to, he had thrown me onto my back and was raping me again. I just lay there...my mind disconnected from my body. It was as though I was watching from a spot somewhere on the ceiling. When he finished...he pulled away and went to wash...as though he couldn't stand to have my scent on him. He had bitten my breasts, and left bruises all over my stomach and on my arms and legs...I was bleeding, and sobbing...and he laughed ....the bastard laughed." Deanna was unaware that Will had risen to kneel beside her chair, so intent was she on her tale. Will sat quietly trying to shield his emotions, not trying to touch her, as she went on. She was talking in a hushed whisper, in a voice laced with an edge of hysteria.

"After he left the room. I pulled myself off of the bed and tried to leave...but he came out of the bathroom, before I could get to the door. I couldn't even stand up straight...the cramps were so bad...blood was running from my nose and down my legs...When he grabbed me and began to kiss me...something inside of me snapped, Will. I lashed out with my nails, trying to claw his face. He pushed me back up against the dresser and ran his hands over me, kissing me, fondling me, all the while telling me that I'd enticed him...teased him. He kept rubbing his hips against me...telling me what he wanted to do, how I'd beg for more...I wanted it to stop!! All of it..I wanted to die...I wanted HIM to die! I reached back, and found a knife on the dresser....he grabbed my hand...and we struggled...He lost his balance, and we fell...he backhanded me...reopening the wound on my cheek. Then...I don't know how...but he rolled over trying to pin me beneath him again. In a rage...I screamed and as he lost his grip on my wrist, I pushed that knife deep into his chest!" Deanna paused, her face pale, her eyes wide. He gasped just once, and rolled away from me. I blacked out again...and when I came to, four Romulans were standing over me...screaming at me...blood was everywhere, all over my face and hands and hair. The stench of it sickened me, I vomited on one of the guards boots. He kicked me, hitting me in the chest...I struggled to breathe. Eventually, I remember screaming. "No...I didn't do this...he hurt me!!! I didn't mean it. They laughed and dragged me outside kicking me and slapping as they went. It was so cold, raining...dark. I was naked, but they didn't care. I tried to fight...but I was in so much pain, that I couldn't. The lead guard threw me into the pit. I hit my head on the edge, and was knocked unconscious.....that's where the rescue party found me the next day." Deanna sat shivering...tears still sliding slowly down her cheeks, she turned her face to Will, raw agony poured from her eyes....

"I killed him...oh gods, Will! I......... killed ........him! I wanted ............him .........dead and ........I killed......... him!!" Deanna was sobbing now...deep choking sobs that tore from her throat. She clutched the robe in both hands..."Ohhhhhh, god.........I killed him...."   
  


Chapter 24

Will pulled her from the chair and cradled her on his lap...rocking her gently...tears streamed down his face to land in the darkness of her hair. He ached for her, his heart breaking as she sobbed openly, not trying to keep silent as she usually did. Will knew that despite the pain that she was feeling right at this mioment...Deanna was at last free. Free of the horrors of her captivity...free to begin her life, their life again. He brushed her hair from her cheek...cupping that cheek and raising her face. Her eyes were shut tight, and her face was blotchy.

"Dee, it's all right. it's over now." He stroked her face...trying to calm her sobbing. Deanna opened her eyes....

"I...I know. It's just that I can't get the images out of my mind. I needed to be here with you...I knew that you would understand. You've had to do it, you know what it feels like to....to do....that." Deanna was struggling to maintain eye contact with Will. He could see into her soul...he knew her thoughts, her emotions...she needed him to know what was in her heart as well as her mind. It was difficult to know what he felt. Her empathic sense was becoming more muted every day as her pregnancy advanced. She had to know...

Deanna slipped from her husband's lap, and walked to the fireplace. With her back to him, Deanna voiced a fear that had haunted her ever since she'd regained the memory of that fateful attack.

"Will? I know that you said that none of what happened to me changed the way you feel about me, but ........." Will didn't move from his place on the floor.

"But what, Dee? What has you so anxious?" He sent a brush of calm, and serenity to soothe her fears.

"But, now that you know that I've..........done what I did. Is that still true? She waited, holding her breath.

Will got up, finally...

"Deanna...you need to say the words, consciously and aloud."

"What words?" Will reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him...

"THE words, Dee. "I killed a man to save my own life." Until you do, it will haunt you. Say it, feel it, accept it, and then put the memory away." Deanna looked up into his eyes. Their blue depths held love, understanding, and a knowledge of exactly what she was going through what she was feeling.

"I...I can't........not yet. I know that you're right, but I can't." Will didn't press. It was enough that she'd managed to relive the experience, and tell him about it. There would be time...time for her to come to grips with what she had been forced to do. He wanted to reassure her...

"Deanna, I know you better than anyone. I have such respect for you, that this couldn't possibly diminish it. You survived an ordeal that would kill just about anyone....but you...tiny little Deanna Troi, had the strength of giants, you fought back and survived. I know that killing the guard was difficult for you, but it showed the strength of your will to live, and your strength as an officer. I'm incredibly proud of you, imzadi. Until 6 months ago, I never realized just how very strong you are, my love. It makes me love you even more than before, if that's possible." Deanna looked steadily into his eyes...her eyes stinging...He leaned down and pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips...not putting pressure on them, just brushing them. He stood up again,

"Come on Mama Riker, you need to get some rest. Let's go to bed." Deanna kissed him back...and nodded. They each slid an arm around the others waist and headed for their bedroom. Will turned the bed down, then helped Deanna out of her robe. Beneath it she wore a simple tube of garnet satin that fell from thin straps on her shoulders just below her knees. Will smiled..."Nice." He took her hand and helped her into the bed, pulling the covers up to her hips. She rolled to face him as he rounded the bed, and climbed in on the opposite side. They met in the middle and Deanna slid easily into Will's embrace.

"Good night, love." Will kissed her sweetly...Deanna murmured...

"Night." as she fell asleep. Will lay quietly looking down into Deanna's face as she slept beside him. The details of her dream, of her last day of captivity replayed in his mind, as he studied her features. She frowned and murmured something unintelligible. Will held his breath and waited. He stroked her back and shoulders, calming her. He closed his eyes, trying not to let images of what she had described enter his thoughts, but the images blossomed in blatant clarity. His tiny and beautiful wife being brutalized, no small wonder she didn't want him to lie or stand behind her, that bastard! Deanna turned away from Will in her sleep, pulling the quilt up over her shoulders. Will slowly, inevitably fell asleep. As his breathing deepened and evened out, Deanna's eyes opened. She'd felt his emotions, although very muted. His rage, disgust, and frustration flooded her mind, as without warning, her stomach turned. She slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting in the living room, a cup of lapnas in her hands. Deanna knew that Will wasn't angry at her, but she was concerned about how he felt about what had happened to her. Would he be able to forget it, put it out of his mind, the way he'd advised her to put it out of hers? She set her tea on the table beside the couch, and stretched out. Her hands reflexively settled over the bulge of her abdomen. Their babies, hers and Will's were nestled inside her. It was hard to ..........she caught her breath...and waited. What?? Deanna pressed both hands to her abdomen and waited...There it was again! A faint fluttering deep within her. It had to be... the babies moving. She'd felt the babies moving!!

~~~~Imzadi!! Will!! Come in here.

Will awoke with a jolt. "Deanna?! Are you all right? Where are you?"

~~~~In the living room...hurry!

Will jumped out of bed, and dashed into the living room. He found Deanna stretched out on the couch clutching her belly. "Oh no! What is it? Are you in pain?" Deanna smiled...

"No, no....come here..." she patted the sofa beside her. Will sat on the edge of the couch...

"What is it? You scared me half to death?" Again that enigmatic smile...

"I felt the babies move. Inside of me, the babies moved!" Her face was wreathed in a smile as his slowly spread to light up his features. He bent and kissed her then, softly, gently. Deanna responded by pulling his head down and deepening her kiss. Will pulled back and looked down into her shining eyes.

"I can't wait until I can feel them too." He put his hand over hers. "I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am that you're here. Just think in a week's time we'll both be back on board the Enterprise.

"I know, I can't wait to get back to the ship, to our home and friends. I'll feel much better with Beverly caring for me and for the twins." She kissed him quickly once more, and then smiled. "Carry me back to bed? I'm exhausted." She dimpled...Will chuckled, and lifted her easily carrying her back to their bed. They lay quietly, their hands intertwined on Deanna's abdomen. Sleep claimed them both within the hour.

Morning came with a scented breeze and bright sunshine. Deanna awoke to a silent house. Will had already left for the conference, leaving a padd behind explaining that the attache had arrived on schedule, and he hadn't wanted to wake her. He'd be home for lunch at 13:00 hours. Deanna smiled and stretched slightly...then turned over and went back to sleep.

At the conference center, Will Riker mingled with the other attending delegates...Erik Pressman stood to his left, as they scanned the crowd for any official looking figure. People around them were talking about the latest border attack that had left 219 dead. Most were apprehensive about any kind of travel these days. This report didn't do anything to allay their fears. Will's attention was drawn to the man who had taken up a position on a raised platform at the front of the room. Chase Matthews raised a hand to the assemblage gathered below him.

"Attention! Attention!! Please ladies and gentleman." He paused allowing people a chance settle down. "The conference will begin shortly, however it has been decided by the forum who arranged this week's activities, that inlight of the recent attack on an elGian vessel, we shall alter the nature of the conference. We will now use the time allotted us, to determine how and why these attacks are occuring with more frequency."

Erik Pressman tensed...a fact not lost on Will Riker. He seemed to be scanning the assembled delegates, looking for someone...someone he'd expected? Will felt a frisson of concern...Erik had been acting strangely, ever since they'd met earlier outside the center. Pressman was jumpy and distracted and he kept pressing a hand to his temple,as though he were in pain. He barely eaten, but had drunk several glasses of water in the half hour since they'd arrived.

"Erik, are you all right? You seem distracted, or ill?" Will laid a hand on the sleeve of the man standing beside him.

"What? Oh, Will, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well, headache. It's an old problem, one my internist has never been able to find a solution for. I'd hoped it wouldn't interfere with the conference, but it looks like I'll have to begin taking my medication soon."

Riker nodded, wondering if Pressman would be of any assistance during these conferences, especially now that the focus would be on the border attacks. Attacks that looked to be masterminded by the Romulans.... At the front of the room, Chase Matthews was going over the agenda for the next week...

"No need to worry, all of this information is being input into data padds as we speak, you'll all have copies by the time the conferences today have concluded."

Matthew's voice receded into the background as Will looked down at the padd in his hands. They'd meet in LH 3453, on the second level to begin their discussion of the border attacks. He had the logs from the Enterprise that Data had transmitted overnight. The information included the sensor logs concerning the elGian ship's destruction, and included a few mysteries as well. For example why had the vessel been destroyed, at the cost of so many lives? There had been no evidence traces of the ship's phasers, indicating that the ship hadn't fired a shot. The evidence would provide ample fuel for discussion, that was certain. Riker turned to show the data to Pressman only to find he'd disappeared. Will looked around at the people closest to him, Pressman was nowhere to be seen. He waited as long as he possibly could, then Will headed for the lift that would take him to the second level and the first conference.

Chapter 25

The conference was being held in an amphitheater, that held at least 500 people. Two thirds of the seats were full and a steady stream of delegates were still filing into the room . A tall Vulcan, and three Starfleet admirals moved slowly towards the podium, their passage stopped several times by people along the aisle. At last they reached the dais, and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen...once everyone is seated we shall begin. Please fill all available seats quickly...there are a number of people still in the hallway. We will be broadcasting these proceedings in the assembly hall down the corridor, where there is ample seating." Finally everyone was seated and the doors to the conference room was closed. The vulcan resumed his place behind the microphone.

"Thank you. My name is Lambdar Folksa, of the planet Vulcan. I shall be the moderator of this conference. We are here to discuss the recent border attacks, answer questions and share any information we may have. Please feel free to express opinions, and ask pertinent questions. Should you have any compaints or grievances, please file them on datapadds, which you will find beneath your seats. We ask that you stand to ask questions and to make comments, give your name, rank and present duty station. Let us begin." Will settled back into the padded seat...and listened as the first of the gathered delegates stood up and began to speak..it was going to be a long week.

Deanna placed the iced tea glasses into the wicker basket, and checked to see that she'd packed everything they'd need for the picnic. Not knowing how much time Will would have for lunch, she chosen a lovely spot close behind the bungalow, in the middle of the tiny garden. It was shaded and peaceful there, under a beautiful tree, perfect for an quiet meal for two. She checked the time...12:45...Will would be back soon. Deanna felt marvelous today...no nausea at all...yet, and she had slept better than she had in months. She slipped out of the shirt(one of Will's older ones) she'd worn to protect her clothes and went to check her appearance. She chosen her outfit from a maternity file Chandra had downloaded to her replicator at home, when she'd learned that Deanna was pregnant. The outfit consisted of a floral print blouse in a soft jersey knit fabric. Long sleeved, it was cut in a wrapped style with plenty of extra fabric to allow for growth. The band at the bottom hugged her thighs, causing the top to blouse softly around her body.The pattern was done in blues, teal, lavender and pink, on a soft grey background. Soft grey leggings clung to her shapely legs, with which Deanna wore thick cuffed socks and running shoes. It was hard to believe that she needed to wear maternity clothes so early in the pregnancy, but her waist was completely gone, and her clothes had become uncomfortably snug. She curved her hand over the noticeable bulge of her stomach, and wondered if Will would notice. She chuckled softly, probably, he was usually very observant. The face that looked back at her from the mirror, was flushed and smiling; more relaxed than she'd been in a very long time. The sound of the door opening, brought her attention back to the present. Will was home. Deanna pulled the band from her hair, and ran her fingers through it, and went to meet her husband.

"Deanna? Where are you love?"

"I'm right here. And you're right on time." Deanna come out of the bathroom in time to see Will peeking into the basket.

"No you don't Will Riker!" She laughed as she tapped the back of his fingers. She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He laughed and slipped and arm around her waist, pulling her close against his side. Deanna leaned into his body laughing with him. The moment froze, smiles faded and their faces drew nearer to one another. Deanna felt herself stretching up to meet his lips as they descended onto hers. The kiss that followed was long and tender, but laced with passion held tightly in check. They broke, breathless.

"I have an hour and a half. I missed you this morning, but I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so peacful." Will's voice was whiskey soft in her ears.

"I was...I am peaceful. I haven't slept that well, in nearly seven months. I feel as though I've been set free...again."

He stepped back from her and let his gaze flow over her.

"That's a maternity outfit isn't it?"

Deanna smiled and blushed pink, "Yes...it... is...my first. I can't wear my usual clothes anymore. Too tight, especially over this...." She smoothed the fabric of her blouse over the gentle swell of her abdomen. Will's eyes widened...

"Oh.....Deanna, you're showing even more than a few days ago! I can't believe the difference. Will you look at that!" He pulled her close again and curved his hand over her belly. Deanna smiled...

"I know...it seems strange that I look so different in just a few days. I contacted Mother this morning, to tell her that everything is fine. She says it's water weight, things shifting to make room for the babies." She shrugged..." I think it's because I was slender to begin with, and I'm having twins...I'm not sure. I know one thing though, my clothes don't fit!" Will smiled yet again...

"I want to see you heavy with the twins my love, ripe and bursting with the little lives that we created. But right now, something more pressing is on my mind." He burst out laughing when Deanna's eyes dropped...

"No, not that! Food!!! I'm starving! What's in the basket? Something smells delicious, did you find what you needed in the replicator files?" Deanna shook her head...

"No, I cooked."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I cooked! I made shrimp salad sandwiches, and a salad. There's plenty of fresh fruit, and I baked chocolate chip cookies." By the time Deanna finished telling him what was in the basket, Will's mouth was hanging open. Deanna laughed...

"Close your mouth, Commander. I've always been able to cook, you've just never given me the opportunity."

"Well then, lead me to the picnic site. I'm hungry." He kissed the tip of her nose, and offered her his elbow, taking the picnic basket in his free hand.

They walked through the house, into the small garden at the rear of the bungalow's back yard. Deanna had spread a soft woolen blanket beneath what looked like a weeping willow tree. The hanging strands of greenery ended about five feet off the ground. Both bent to move beneath them to sit on the blanket. Deanna immediately unpacked the food and and filled a plate for Will and a smaller one for herself.

"Now, tell me about the conference today. How was it working so closely with Captain Pressman again?" Will sat chewing slowly, trying to organize what had been a very busy morning into a sensible explanation.

"This salad is delicious, you really handled and cooked the shrimp too?"

"Yes I did, now tell me."

"Well it was a very confusing morning actually. In light of the latest attack, you remember I told you last night, and the loss of 219 lives...the Martosians, and the Federation have agreed to use the conference as a forum." Deanna nodded, having already determined the sense of their decision. "The forum will enable all of us to share information, possibly come up with a reason for the attacks, and hopefully agree on a solution to the problem."

"It sounds like a very good idea, were you able to learn anything that you didn't already know?" Deanna finished half of her sandwich, and poured two tall glasses of iced tea. She handed one to Will and sipped her own. "What did Eric have to say about all this?" Will paused to take another bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed and shifted position to sit against the trunk of the tree.

"That's the really strange part, Dee. Eric wasn't there. he left before the forum even began." At Deanna's shocked expression, Will nodded...

"That's right. We were looking over our datapadds, at the information describing the topics for the forum discussion, when he pleaded a headache. I turned away from him for a few seconds, when I turned back he was gone! I waited for a few moments, thinking he'd gone to the restroom, but he never returned. I haven't seen him since." Will finished the sandwich and helped himself to salad. He watched as Deanna ate quietly and quickly. He chuckled...as she closed her eyes when she finished her sandwich and took a first bite of salad. He waited until she finished before he spoke.

"Dee, were you hungry?" The mirth was plain in his voice. Deanna's eyes flew open and she pinkened...

"Yes, I was, why?" His eyes lowered to her empty plate, hers followed, "Oh...I guess I did eat rather fast. Sorry. Want a cookie?" Will laughed out loud and slid down the trunk of the tree. He felt so relaxed, and she looked so beautiful sitting there, holding out a chocolate chip cookie. And what a cookie it was! He reached out and took the round fragrant cookie. five inches in diameter and nearly half an inch thick. He took a bite and closed his eyes.

"Mmmmmmm Dee this is heaven, where did you learn to bake like this?" He quickly finished the first cookie and reached for another. Deanna smiled...

"Thank you, they are good aren't they? I learned from the captain." She grinned at Will's shocked look...

"The captain??! He bakes? I don't believe it! When did he teach you?"

"He taught me, using his mother's recipe, when we went to the conference on Ileais III, last year. The conference was delayed by late arriving delegates, so we spent the first two days talking and baking. I've made a dozen for him every week since then..at least I did, until I was kidnapped. Will.....I......." She paused. "I haven't, no one has baked for Jean Luc since I left! He must be so disappointed." Distress was written all over her face..."I have to remember to do so as soon as we get back to the Enterprise. Remind me all right?" Will nodded,

"Of course Dee, but I'm sure that he understands. He knows how ill you were when you got back. I don't think you should worry." Deanna was shaking her head...

"No it's important that I do it right away...please remind me." Will smiled and pulled her down to gently rest against his chest. She was trembling...all over a batch of cookies? He didn't pretend to understand...just tried to comfort her with his touch. He slid his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Deanna, sweetheart. Just try to relax, ok. I won't let you forget, I promise. Ok?" I'll even help if you like." Deanna hugged his arms against her, and nodded, sighing deeply. "Yes, ok, that would be great, and fun...let's do it together. What time to you have to be back? 2:30?" Will nodded...

"Yes, 2:30. What time is it?" He watched as she slipped her sleeve up to reveal her watch. "It's......ten minutes to two. Why?" Deanna turned her head up to look at him, as she did, Will leaned down and captured her mouth with his, stealing her breath away. He teased her lips apart with the tip of his tongue, and caressed the inner surfaces of her mouth. A low sigh of pleasure slipped from her throat, and her hands slid up into his hair. Will broke the kiss, and looked down into her flushed face. He tangled his hand in her hair and bent once more, meeting her open , willing mouth in a blazing embrace. Deanna turned in Will's arms breaking the kiss briefly, then stretched full length upon his body.

"Kiss me like that again imzadi, and I'll have to make love to you, right here." Will grinned, and brought her head down for another kiss.

Moments, or hours later...neither cared, Will and Deanna lay sated and content in a pool of dappled sunlight...resting in one another's arms...

"Hey Riker! Are you home??? We have to be at the center in fifteen minutes! Will!? Where are you?" Will and Deanna jumped, and sat up as Erik Pressman's voice called out from the house.

"So much for afterglow...Let's get dressed Dee, before he finds his way out here." Deanna laughed softly as she began to untangle their clothing...Five minutes later they walked arm and arm into the house.   
  



End file.
